A Heart's Impression
by BrainFailure
Summary: This is a KakashixOC action/romance! Sanria has a dark past she wants to have kept buried, but her new friends in Konoha just might help face her demons and bring her to love again.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my "virgin voyage" of writing fanfiction. I would really like some feedback on what you guys think. It's just one chapter I know, but if you guys like it [let me know please] and I'll post more**. **So I hope you enjoy the first installment!!**

A Heart's Impression

CHAPTER 1: A Fresh Start?

The bank of the river was cold and slimy. I begged my body to get up and drag itself out of the muck to no avail. I was beginning to regret my decision to flee to the river after my little skirmish with _his_ servants.

_How are you going to get yourself out of this, Sanria? Nice job!_ I couldn't help thinking bitterly, _I can't even use my healing ability, I'm too weak! Damnit all._

After that surprise attack, I over extended my chakra use, _and now I'm bumping along this cold, rocky stream completely useless_. If I had any control over my eyes right now I would cry and revel in self pity, too bad I'll most likely die before that, with the way my luck is running.

I began to feel the darkness closing in on me, when I heard a voice, "Hey, what's that!?"

The first things I felt were the soft cotton sheets wrapped around me. I didn't dare move or open my eyes; I waited, hoping I could figure out where I was and how much danger I was in. I was disappointed that my body still felt a weak, but hopefully that wouldn't be too much of a hindrance.

_I better make sure my escape is perfect if I want to get out of here alive_.

I could tell I had some sort of needle in my arm; it must've been an iv of some sort. As I lay motionless on what felt like a narrow bed, I heard distant voices gradually making their way toward my direction.

"I want to know who she is and how the hell she ended up in that river, the moment she wakes up!" A woman's voice, strong and forceful… "I want a round the clock guard on her as well. The state we're in I'm not taking any chances of her being a spy."

"Understood." Several voices, men and women? No, just one other woman….

The sound of a door opening close to my position, how many? One, two, three, four, five;….five different styles of footsteps. I don't think I could take on that many in my state, I'll have to be patient and bide my time.

"Well Kakashi, brief the rest of us on how you found her," the forceful woman again.

"Naruto spotted her. He was running around in his hyperactive way as usual and saw all of that blonde hair," a man…this Kakashi, sounded a little bored. "This woman was already unconscious when we reached her."

"Good thing Naruto-kun saw her. Seems she was on death's door." Another man, much more lively than the first one. I could hear small grunts of agreement. I didn't realize I was in that much danger of dying, I didn't feel like I would die, guess you can't really tell when death will actually come knocking.

"Naruto does seem to be good for that sort of saving." Chuckled a third man, deep voiced…

"Hokage-sama, do you think the hospital is the most appropriate place to hold her?" The other woman, softer sounding, but very sure of herself as well.

"It should be fine, in her condition she'll be too weak to sit up on her own for long amounts of time." The forceful woman, Hokage…

_Where have I heard that title before? I hope she's wrong about me being so weak, if she isn't, my escape will be harder than I thought. Damn._

I heard footsteps again, closer now to me. Sounds like heels, one of the women…I suddenly felt a warm breath on my ear, "Did you get all that, little girl?"

_The Hokage! Does she know?!_

I was suddenly heaved into a sitting position by my arms, gasping and opening my eyes, I faced down an angry brown eyed, blonde haired woman with a painted bluish diamond on her forehead. This must be the Hokage woman.

"Now that we see you're awake, why don't you tell us what you're doing here in Konoha." She smiled, but most certainly not in a friendly way.

I blanched a little as the room rocked and my whole body throbbed in pain, I guess I'm as weak as she predicted. "I don't know" I replied simply, "Apparently I was picked up by your people, so I haven't the slightest clue."

Wrong thing to say.

The angry blonde woman's face grew even more menacing and her grip increased, "Don't be a smartass! Test my patience again and I'll punch you through this entire wing!"

Hard not to believe her with that look on her face, that was for sure, I desperately tried to come up with a story; the room was starting to spin at an increasing rate. _Focus Sanria, come up with something or you're dead!_

"I,… I really don't know… I can't remember much before falling in the water. I just remember the water rushing around me and getting stuck in mud." Which was technically true, I suppose. The room was spinning faster and starting to change in color, _how strange is that!_, I couldn't hold my focus. "I don't know what you're looking for, but I'm no spy, I don't even like fighting really."

I tried to smile, but I felt the tunneling affect hit me like a wall of bricks. _Damn_.


	2. Chapter 2: Why Him?

**Okay, so I have just a couple of writer's comments: Thank you to those of you who have added this story to follow, left comments, and all those wonderful things and sorry if you got a number of emails about the second chapter appearing and not being there. I got a little confused on how to add the chapter but obviously my brainfart dissipated and the second chapter is up!! I hope you all enjoy this one as much as the first chapter. **

**And as an obvious disclaimer [that must be done] I do NOT own Naruto or anything remotely affiliated with the manga or anime. I'm just a simple fan who decided to rebel against homework and write a story. Because if I was the creator of Naruto - it would totally turn into a chick flick, and we wouldn't want that now would we? ~.^**

**Please enjoy my dear readers, I am working on Chapter 3 as I write you. And I promise I won't prattle on like this for the next chapter.**

CHAPTER 2: Why him?!

"Ohh," I felt my head throb in time with the sound of my groan. My body ached all over still, but I felt more refreshed then the last time.

"Oh, good you're awake!" I looked over to see a smiling pink haired girl staring down at me, "I bet you're hungry, I brought some soft foods to start you on. You've only been on the iv for these past four days, so we have to start you off slowly."

I gave her a suspicious look.

"If you'd like, I'll take the first bite. It isn't our policy to poison our patients before we've healed them." She smiled again. I kept my mouth shut and watched as she took a bite of the peeled apple, God, it looked good!

Giving in to my rumbling belly, "Alright, I suppose you convinced me." I grumbled, anxious for the food. I took a cautious and slow bite, nothing tasted different…."Thank you, miss."

"I'm Sakura, it's nice to meet you." And promptly held out her hand.

I couldn't tell if she was honest or faking the whole thing. Ignoring her hand, "Sanria. Where am I?"

"You're in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure."still smiling, "I was on the team that found you in the river nearby."

"Oh, is that so," I put down the now empty apple plate, "Let's just cut the small talk. What does your leader, this Hokage woman, intend to do with me? I have nothing of value, neither in material or information."

The door slid open and in stepped that frightful woman, "As far as you're concerned, you're being kept for observation and are under surveillance until further notice. Don't tempt me with interrogating you, you're a guest for now and you better remember that!"

"Sakura," she turned on the girl, "get her presentable and in my office in one hour!" With the slam of the door she was gone.

"She may seem scary, and she is, but Tsunade-sama is a great woman and I respect her greatly." Sakura stood up and started pulling random bits of clothing out of a bag I hadn't noticed before. "I'm pretty good at guessing sizes so we shouldn't have too much of a problem finding you something that'll fit."

One hour later, I was standing outside a plain door with Sakura next to me in a light blue dress and small shoes to match. _She is pretty good a guessing. I wonder if I could take her in a fight._ I mulled, glancing at Sakura out of the corner of my eye. _I shouldn't try it just yet._

"Enter!"

I was shuffled into a large circular room by Sakura. Directly in front of a large row of windows sat a sturdy desk and the Hokage. To her right, a tall man with silver grey hair leaned casually against the window, completely detached. All of a sudden a blonde fury jumped right in front of my face, causing me to brace myself from falling back through the doorway out of surprise.

"Hey, Nee-chan! How are you feeling? I'm Naruto! Don't worry about Tsunade obaa-chan. I know you're gonna have fun here in Konoha!" Naruto smiled vibrantly.

He said everything so fast I barely caught his name. "Um, okay" I mumbled.

"Naruto, shut up or leave!" the Hokage thundered.

"Eh, hehe," he laughed and backed away from me.

"Sit down, Sanria." She glared. "Tell me what you remember about what happened."

_Crap! What should I do? I obviously can't tell the truth, they'd think I was insane! Maybe half truth it?_

"Well, I was just walking down some forest trail and…" I tried to look confused, "I think I was collecting berries or something when some men approached me."

An involuntary shiver went down my spine remembering what really happened, "They started taunting and grabbing at me. I don't know how I managed to get away, it's all kinda blurry, but I started running. I think I fell, which would explain my injuries." I tried smiling it off, "I think that's when I fell in the river. Pretty bad directional skills I guess."

I chanced a look in Tsunade's direction, "Those wounds you had, they were caused by weapons, try again."

I felt my face getting hot, I had to do something, "Look, I don't know what you're getting at lady, but I'm not sure of the details. Yeah, those thugs probably had weapons. I didn't take the time to check! I was more preoccupied with not getting raped and killed!" I was on my feet. _Why does my temper always get in the way!_

"Sit down!" She roared.

I don't think I ever sat down so fast in my life!

"Now, I know you're hiding something but I'm not going to force it out of you, yet." Even the grey haired man seemed to perk up at this comment. "You'll be allowed to walk the city, but only with an escort, which will be Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Whoever is available to baby-sit" She waved off handedly at the grey haired man, and the two younger ninja.

I risked a glance at Kakashi first. He seemed even more surprised then I was, for about a second, then back to that bored look. "Ah, Hokage-sama, I don't think I'd be right for the job. Naruto and Sakura should do fine, right? They seem closer to her age and could relate much better."

I cocked an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon. How old do you think I am, old man?" adding emphasis to the "old" as I stood to my full height, he was quite tall comparably, "Why are you making such a fuss anyway, I'm the prisoner." I glowered up at him, losing some affect.

I heard a growling noise coming from Tsunade's direction, we all shrank back instinctively.

"Kakashi this is an order not a request! You're one of her keepers." She turned her gaze, one that could turn even Medusa to stone, on me, "And if I hear another peep of complaining out of you, I'll shove you into the smallest, darkest room in the hospital for the remainder of your stay! You have no money, no privileges, and no quarters, so suck it up, shut up, and get out of my office!"

Naruto and Sakura were already dragging me out the door as Tsunade began yelling at some woman named Shizune. I managed a glance back and saw a mousy looking woman in a black kimono with extra long sleeves, _Huh? I never even noticed her!_

"Hey, Nee-chan," I refocused my gaze on the Naruto boy, "we should go out for ramen sometime! Ichiraku Ramen is the best anywhere!"

"Um, okay, I guess so.." I smiled, he seems nice. _Oh right, that Kakashi, where did he go?_ I looked around the rounded hallway we were walking through. As we approached the door that led outside, I spotted him leaning casually on the stair railing leading down to the city.

"Alright, Sakura, Naruto, I guess I'll let you keep her for today," and promptly whipped out a small orange book and strolled off down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3: Annoying Persistence

**All right my dear readers, Chapter 3 is finally up! It's longer and hopefully more enjoyable! Chapter 4 should be coming out later this week, if my art project goes well that is.** ~.^

CHAPTER 3: Annoying Persistence

"Kakashi-san, wait a minute please!" yelled the mousy woman, Shizune as she ran up to us, "You have to take Sanria-san today."

"What?" was his only response.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama needs to brief you on your latest mission with Gai-san's team. And Sakura-chan, you need to do some paper work for Tsunade-sama and finish your rounds at the hospital." She smiled apologetically. "Oh, and Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama wants you to help Sanria-san find a place as close as possible to yours. You're to be her primary escort during her stay at Konoha with us."

The little orange book shut with a crisp snap, "If that is what the Hokage wishes, then I guess I have no choice, come along little girl."

"What!" now it was my turn for the single syllable response.

I chased after that annoying man to start my rant when I suddenly felt dizzy and my legs abandoned my weight. I was a little surprised to find myself not on the ground but supported by Kakashi from behind instead. One arm was around my waist and the other was holding up that silly book.

"You really are hopeless. Can you stand?" He asked without even a glance.

"Yeah," I replied as I pulled myself out of his grip.

"Hey, Nee-chan are you okay?" Naruto and Sakura had run up to the two of us.

"Maybe you should go back in the hospital for a few more days," Sakura added.

"No, I'm just a little light headed. I'll be fine walking around in the fresh air." I smiled and waved off their concern.

I looked around for Kakashi and found him once again leaving me behind. I wisely decided to walk after him rather than run, _No need to waste my energy for that jerk!_

As we walked through the city streets, I let my mind wander to the details of my situation. I obviously didn't have the strength for an escape, but I felt myself beginning to doubt if that was really the best thing to do. The best thing for me. _Don't kid yourself, you know if you stay they'll find you and they'll kill off this village. _I sighed absent mindedly as I followed…_wait, where'd that jerk go? I'm off my game completely! I can't even keep track of one ninja!_ I finally took notice of my surroundings; I found I was wandering aimlessly through a shopping district. The farther I went the thicker the throngs of people crowded in the streets. _Maybe I can just disappear in this crowd long enough to make an attempt for freedom._ I began to weave deeper into the crowds until I spotted a narrow alleyway. I carelessly let the sea of people push me into the alley's direction. When I reached it, I tried to pick up my pace but was thwarted by tiny blasted spells of dizziness. _That ninja has to be close by, but I can't sense him anywhere. He can't be as lazy as he looks. If only I had more strength!_

"Looking for me?" I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. I jumped and swung my left fist clumsily behind me. Kakashi easily caught and held it. "That's not very nice you know."

"Well it's not very nice to sneak up on people, either." I retorted and tried in vain to retrieve my wrist. "Just where did you go anyway?"

"Around. More importantly, where were you sneaking off to?" His one eye glared at me a little more sternly than what I had seen before.

"I wasn't sneaking," I lied. "I just wanted to get out of the crowd. In case you haven't noticed I'm not the most firm footed person around here." He still wouldn't let go of my wrist.

"You're right we should go." He finally let go of my wrist, but to my discomfort picked me up bridal style of all things and whisked me off to some unknown location or my death, never know with a guy like him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" I thundered. I tried to push him away but my arms gave up on the fight with my draining strength. _Damn._ "Where," my breath felt short suddenly, "are you taking me, you jerk?" I asked again as my head started to lean toward his chest with heaviness. _Oh, please don't pass out, I can't give him that satisfaction._

We finally stopped on a narrow outdoor hallway on an upper floor of what looked like a shabby apartment complex. "You really should be more courteous towards your host." He said smugly. I could tell he was enjoying himself with my predicament.

He set me down and leaned me against the wall. I could feel my energy draining faster and I strove harder to hide it. I watched Kakashi shuffle through his pockets and finally pull out a key which he inserted into the door next to my supportive wall. He seemed to be taking forever opening it too!

"Alright," He hooked his arm around my waist and walked me into the small apartment, "you'll have to stay here until you're place is set up."

"What? My place?" I glanced at him as he led me to a small sitting area.

"Mmhhmm. The Hokage is having the apartment next door set up just for you. You'll get some privacy, I'll get my apartment back and I'll also be close enough to catch you from running off again." His mask crinkled in what I guessed to be a smile as he stared down at me. He was quite a bit taller than me.

"I never ran off in the first, umff," he dropped me in the chair before I could brace myself, "place." He took the chair opposite mine and just stared intently at me. I glared back.

"I hope you realize the longer you lie about your purpose here, the harder the consequences are going to be on you." His stern look was back. I proceeded to look around the apartment to avoid it. I was facing the front door and my right side was open to a small kitchen. I turned and noticed another door on the kitchen side, closed, and the back wall had a door as well, bedroom maybe? My left side offered only a drab wall. I rubbed my head, I felt so very tired.

"You know Kakashi I don't really care for your advice right now. I haven't done anything wrong and it's not my fault that you and your team happened to spot me," a little harsh maybe, "by the way………. thank you for saving me, I don't believe I've actually said that."

"As round about as that is, you're welcome." Kakashi replied, still staring at me, "I'll make us some tea."

I was still in his field of vision but I was thankful for the relief from his none-to-subtle stare down interrogation attempt. I relaxed a little in the chair and closed my eyes.

I woke up to the bright morning light in a soft and warm bed. Shooting into a sitting position and clutching the blanket to me I tried to figure out where I was. _Damn, where am I? What happened last night? _Then I remembered I was at Kakashi's place. _This must be that back room_. I got up, clothes were still on good sign there, and walked around the tiny bedroom, sparse but cozy looking. A small desk sat across from the bed, on it where some papers and two picture frames. The first was of Kakashi, a younger Sakura and Naruto and another boy. The second picture showed four people in a similar pose to the first, one of the children I guessed was Kakashi with his grey hair, masked face, and grumpy look.

"He was kinda cute as a kid." I smiled to myself.

"Why thank you." Was the reply from right behind me. I jumped, bumping the desk and knocking over the two frames.

"Can't you knock or make a noise when you sneak up on someone?" I glared at him and his closeness to my position.

"That's a bit purpose defeating now isn't it." His mask crinkled as he reached across me to reset the frames. "How are you feeling? Up for some breakfast?" He started for the door without waiting for my answer and I reluctantly followed.

"Fine. Sure. What time is it?"

We walked to the kitchen where a plate with an egg and some rice, was laid out on a small table with its lonely chair beside it.

"Afternoon. When you're finished we'll head out."

I didn't bother inquiring about that comment and watched him retire to the living room as I sat down to breakfast. Suspicious as I was, my stomach took command and I obeyed. After all I had only had that apple from the previous afternoon. _Wow he's not that bad of a cook!_ I finished the meal quickly, washed up, and turned to join Kakashi in the living room. "Oh!" I gasped at Kakashi's sudden appearance in the doorway. I don't know why I'm still surprised I should be used to this sort of stalking by now.

"So what now my good jailer?" I smiled sarcastically.

"We'll go on a small tour of the town and get you some history lessons." He replied as he opened the front door and took out his book. "Don't lag behind, I won't carry you this time."

"Won't give you the pleasure." I retorted and trotted after him.

After some boring, mostly useless information about the background of Konoha; the tour of the town was much more entertaining. I didn't see Sakura anywhere as we passed the hospital. However, I did take notice of Kakashi's constant glances in my direction. _He must be waiting for me to slip up._

"I remember you said something about not liking to fight when you first woke up in the hospital. Since that hasn't worked too well in your favor, would you like to learn some simple self defense techniques?" His eye never left his book, "Should be handy if you keep your habit to go traipsing through the forest without any form of protection."

I looked away thinking about that fateful day. Absently, my hand went to my right wrist, "Oh my God! Where is it?! I hadn't even noticed it was gone!"

Kakashi glanced up from his book.

I looked at him a little desperately. "You wouldn't happen to know, would you? Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" He was back to his book, "I might've heard something about it. Why do you ask?"

"Why do I ask?" I gawked at him, "Because it belongs to me. Now do you know or don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Kakashi!" I smacked his arm and huffed, "I need it back, it's the only thing I have left…" I trailed off.

That was the wrong thing to say. Kakashi put away his book and bent down to my eye level for another stare down. My head only reached the base of his neck after all. "Left of what, hmm? An old flame maybe?" His mask crinkled with his teasing.

I tried to shrug him off and go around him but he blocked my path, "You won't get it back unless you tell me."

I felt my face flush, I didn't want to tell him but I also wanted my bracelet back. I turned away from him in an attempt to hide my reddening face, "It's boring really, you wouldn't find it interesting at all."

"Try me."

He's really going to push me, _damn it why does he have to be so persistent? _I crossed my arms defensively, "Fine, it was a gift from my mother. Happy? I told you it wasn't very interesting." Still facing away from him, I squeezed my eyes shut to fight off the sudden urge to cry. _I haven't thought about my family in years, why does he have to stir up all these cursed emotions?_

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "that wasn't so hard now was it?" I turned to see Kakashi holding my bracelet up for me to take.

I took it carefully in both of my hands. The familiar white metal felt warm in my hands as I turned it, inspecting the braided designthat melded together on the bottom half of the circlet. I could tell it was happy to be back with me. I slipped it on my wrist and felt the ancient power hidden within my bracelet reunite with my own energy. My hand was suddenly taken into possession by Kakashi's much larger hand.

"You have very small hands and wrists. No wonder you don't like fighting, you wouldn't be any good at it." He was staring intently at me again.

I glared, "You really know how to charm the ladies don't you?" retrieving my hand.

"Haha come on, I'll show you the training grounds." He was rubbing the back of his head and walking off towards the edge of town.

I rolled my eyes and chased after him, again.


	4. Chapter 4: Painful Confessions

**Okay, so I know it's been a bit slow but I foresee that this supposed love story will actually turn into that by chapter 5. Long set up I know, but bear with me dear readers, I will get the hang of this! And I would like to give thanks to Princess Mononoke for the inspiration of part of this chapter. I think it's kinda obvious, so yeah. Chapter 5 should be out by next week. I've been going thru some personal issues that might slow me up before next Monday, however the semester is slowing down and hopefully that will speed the story writing right up! In any case, please read and review!! I really love all of your comments and look forward to what your opinions are. And of course, I do not own Naruto or anything affilited with said creation, no matter how much fun that would be. ^_^**

CHAPTER 4: Painful Confessions

As we walked towards the outskirts of town, my thoughts wandered to my bracelet. _That rat bastard couldn't even take it off me when he held me prisoner,_ but it does seem to have a mind of its own. I guess it knew that here, we'd be reunited eventually. If it refused to be removed by the Hokage, that definitely would have stirred up too much suspicion and attention. _Good job bracelet, you've been so useful to me in everyway._ Despite the fear it used to bring with its form when I was forced to work for _him_. My eyes grew dark with the very thought of those terrible deeds.

"Umm, Sanria? Are you okay? We're here." Kakashi was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry I was just lost in thought I guess." I looked around the open field. _I wonder why I'm so off guard when I'm around this guy._ _It's becoming a little unnerving._

I got another one of Kakashi's shrewd looks. "Okay then, what do you know?"

"Umm," _lie like you've never lied before girl, damsel in distress that's what you are!_ "Not much, if any I'm afraid." I flapped my hand in front of me like one of those silly-nillies.

"Okay, then we'll start from the bottom," he pulled his hands out of his pockets, "What do you do if someone grabs you by the wrist, like this." He proceeded to take hold of my right wrist with his right hand.

"Oh," I paused trying to think of something stupid, "let's see yell 'fire' at the top of my lungs?"

"What?"

"Well you know, people tend to pay attention to that rather than 'help.' A fire could affect them too." I smiled, trying to look unsure, "Why, is that the wrong thing to do?"

"Hmm, well, that could work too, I guess. But to actually break away, you'd want to twist into me," he then demonstrated by pulling me against him so my back was against his strong chest, "then grab hold of my arm with you free hand, set your right leg forward and your left one between my legs." He positioned my limbs into the proper places with his free hand, I could feel my cheeks begin to warm with his every touch. "Then you lean forward with all your strength and try to pull me with you, so you can fl….!"

I took my chance to flip him before he could prepare for it, I couldn't resist the opportunity. "Oh haha, look at that! It actually worked!" I bent over his slightly stunned face as I was laughing.

We kept up the 'training' until dusk began to settle on the horizon. I made sure to have trouble with most of the other moves to avoid his suspicion. I couldn't tell if it was working or not, having that mask covering half his face prevented me from clearly reading his emotions.

"Well," Kakashi said as he strolled next to me, "you did pretty well for your first time. Some more practice and you'll be able to escape petty thieves with no trouble."

"Oh, well thanks for showing me." I smiled up at him. I suppose he's pretty nice, when he wants to be.

Then he let it drop like a small bomb, "We'll see Tsunade-sama tomorrow about why you're really here and why you're lying about not being able to fight."

"What?" I was blindsided by his comment, _I thought I was masking myself so well!_

We had just reached the top of the bridge when Kakashi pinned me against the railing and held my arms down to keep me from struggling free. "What is your mission?! I, nor anyone else in Konoha will let you destroy this village!"

I gawked at him, "What? Why would I want to do that?"

I could hear a growl emitting from his throat as his grip tightened on my arms. I winced, "It's not like I came here on purpose, you know!" I could feel my anger rising, trying to match his. "I'm just trying to keep a low profile."

"Why?" he growled.

"Ex-husband." I tried to wriggle a smile through the pain. Kakashi leaned closer as his grip tightened even more, _this man's trying to knock me off the bridge!_ "Hey!" I tried pushing back in vain, "it was an arranged thing and it ended badly. Really badly." Despite my angry flare, my mind trailed off to the horrors of those three years. I felt my soul shrivel a little inside me. "I honestly didn't intend on ending up in Konoha." My anger drifted away with the thought, I couldn't look at him anymore. "I can fight, that's true, but I'm no shinobi. I'm no one really."

Kakashi's grip loosened, "We need to see the Hokage right now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Tsunade shrieked, "I was just about to go drinking!"

She slammed her fist on her desk, looking expectantly between the two of us. "You shouldn't make me wait."

"It's her, Hokage-sama. Sanria confirmed it herself just a few moments ago." Kakashi said gravely.

"What? It's me?" I felt pale, "What….what are you talking about?" I sputtered, feeling the fear begin to burn in my stomach.

"We had a suspicion you were the woman that Dr. Maderi was searching for." Kakashi answered.

_That name! Are they working together? I'm still not strong enough, especially against the leader of a Shinobi Village and one of her Jounin. What am I going to do?_

I started backing towards the door, _I know I don't have a chance, but I have try something!_ Before I could even formulate an inkling of a plan, Kakashi grabbed both of my wrists in one hand and dragged me back towards the desk. "I won't go back!" I hissed and struggled to free myself from his grip, "I'll kill myself before he ever looks at me again!" My fear grew the more I failed to struggle free.

"Stop it," Tsunade growled, "We're not going to send you back to him. I know what kind of a bastard he is. What I don't know is what you mean to him. I have no information on you whatsoever. That shouldn't be possible."

I felt a mix of relief trickle into my distrust. "How do I know…"

Tsunade jumped up and hit her desk and it groaned under the force, "how dare you question my integrity, little girl! If I were really going to turn you in to that man I would've sent for him the day you arrived." I gulped nervously and inched behind Kakashi instinctively, despite the fact that he still held me by the wrists.

"I am willing to grant you asylum on one condition, I want your whole story. Now sit down and spill it." Kakashi released his hold and I sat down nervously in the chair. Kakashi leaned next to the window and crossed his arms.

I began, or tried to at least.

"I..I….I'm sorry, I don't know exactly where to start." I looked nervously down at my hands.

"The very beginning. Where do you come from?" Tsunade-sama replied calmly.

"Oh. Well I don't really know. I was only five when my family died and then I went to live with my adopted mother. It was a very secluded area somewhere in a forest." I haven't thought about my past for a long time. "My adopted mother had been a close friend of the family for a long time. It was tradition for the children, when they reached the age of five, to live with her for two years… training." I paused, unsure on how well I should elaborate.

"Training for what?" Tsunade-sama leaned forward and laced her fingers in front of her face.

"On how to use our abilities," the Hokage arched an eyebrow as I continued, "Well, according to Mother, my adopted mother that is, my lineage contains the blood of some ancient race. She wouldn't tell me the details, but I think she still remembered those people. She's quite old." I got a confused look from the both of them. "heh, well my Mother isn't exactly…well, she isn't….human."

"What?!" the two shinobi gawked in unison.

"She's a forest spirit, a tiger spirit to be exact." I felt my cheeks grow warm. "I know it sounds a little crazy," they were still gawking, "okay, completely crazy, but it's true! She has three sons that protected the forest we lived in. The forest is in the Southern part of your Fire Country, I don't know what name you have for it but we called it, Shoenhaikan. I think it translates to Ancient Springs or something along those lines." I waved it off, trying to keep moving with the story.

"In any case, she accepted me as her charge and raised me as her own for ten years. At fifteen, my mother decided I should return to the human realm. She had managed to locate an elderly uncle whom she felt would help reintegrate me into your society. He was very kind to me but very old fashioned. As a result, my uncle felt that because of my age I should be married and taken care of. Along came Dr. Maderi, with all his grandeur, good looks, and want for a bride." I said this last sentence bitterly.

"The arrangement was settled fairly quickly and he seemed nice, at the time." I fidgeted a little in my chair, "after the wedding, he told me he wanted to show me off to his friends. They just happened to be on the way to our honeymoon destination. I blindly agreed." I felt my face grow hot with anger at the memory, "a few hours later, our carriage arrived at a large, secluded mansion. When we entered, I felt a hand come from behind me with a cloth doused in some chemical. That's when my imprisonment began…" I trailed off, unable to continue. _Why can't I get through this, it's in the past isn't it?_ I felt the tears starting to well up behind my eyes.

"You have to tell me what he did to you," Tsunade pushed gently.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, it didn't help much, "He experimented on me, he knew about my abilities somehow, and he tested what I could do. That man," I paused for another breath, "had a device that was a combination of machinery and a curse jutsu. It allowed him to control whoever was injected with the device unconditionally, while maintaining full consciousness in the subject. All of us, who were subjected to this, were forced to be apart of his personal league of assassins. I could only watch myself commit so many horrible crimes." I felt the tears begin to roll freely down my face. I couldn't move, my fists were clenched on my thighs and my only focus went to not visually shaking. As I gasped for air between stifling sobs I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to find Kakashi staring down at me, "Take your time Sanria."

I huffed out a rough laugh, "I can't, I won't get through it if I'm to slow about it. You need to see." Tsunade-sama and Kakashi exchanged glances as I stood up, "I think you have heard of me, Hokage-sama, at least what the Doctor made me into." I brushed away my tears and then traced my bracelet's design, concentration on what I wanted it to do. I saw the Hokage stand as she gasped at what my bracelet was changing into. The white metal began to loosen into a more organic form as it grew and spread up my arm. It continued to stretch and grow over my entire body melding to me like a second skin. I felt the final part of my suit stretch over my face and block out my features completely. My suit was completely white and covered every inch of my body. Even though my mask blocked my eyesight, I could tell where Kakashi and Tsunade-sama were located with the vibrations they emitted throughout the room by the slightest movement and even the beat of their hearts.

"You recognize it don't you." I felt Kakashi tense next to me as I spoke.

"The Reaper," the Hokage breathed.


	5. Chapter 5: Pounding Hearts

**Yay! Chapter 5 has finally come!! I know it's super short and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that's it's super late too. It's been written for about 2 weeks T.T But I lost easy internet access and had finals. Excuses I know, but please forgive me none the less. My life has sorted itself out into easier, bite size pieces, and I have reacquired the wonder web^.^ Please, give me some feedback on this chapter also, I'm super new at treading into this type of water and if it looks like the sharks are hungry let me know and I'll bring in 'better looking than me' fish to fend them off. I hope you enjoy and chapter 6 is half done! Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, and Ramadan - if I've missed anything, please have a merry time celebrating it! ^_^  
**

CHAPTER 5: Pounding Hearts

I focused on my bracelet to make it retreat back to its original, smaller form. As it returned to the familiar white metal around my wrist, I cautiously raised my eyes to look at the Hokage standing before me. As I dared a look, I saw pure fury across her face. Her fist clenched and she punched the glass behind her shattering it and the two flanking windows to pieces. I felt the fear growing in my gut again. "I'm willing to accept any punishment…" I began but was cut off by the Hokage.

"That's not going to happen. I saw the scar on your left shoulder blade when I was working on your injuries. That was the insertion point for the device, wasn't it?"

I nodded

"With you, we have all the evidence we need to arrest that monster for high crimes against humanity." She looked gravely at me, the anger still in her brown eyes, "We can figure out the details tomorrow, go get some rest for now, it's late." She sat down heavily in her chair with her back to us.

Kakashi, motioned me towards the door and we wandered into the night through the now empty streets of Konoha. The walk back to Kakashi's apartment was uncomfortably quiet. We entered his small apartment and stood motionless in his living room. I couldn't take the silence any longer and decided it needed to be broken, "Kakashi, I…"

"You don't have to say anything, Sanria. You shouldn't feel guilty for what he made you do."

"But I'm such…a…..monster." Kakashi put his hand on the base of my neck and looked into my eyes, "You're no monster if you can feel guilt for deeds done against you will."

I felt my tears burst through my already weakened wall of resolve to not cry. I buried my face in Kakashi's chest and I soon turned Kakashi's shirt into a soppy, tear stained mop. I felt his arms awkwardly wrap around me as I continued weeping.

It seemed like I had cried for hours, until I felt like nothing but a shriveled flake. I glanced at Kakashi's small clock that hung on the wall of his sitting room, '2:05.' _Well, I embarrassed myself all over his shirt for only about fifteen minutes. Could've been worse. _My little revelation was rudely halted by the fact that I was still cradled in Kakashi's arms. My cheeks instantly burned with a blush and I pulled myself away. "Oh, Kakashi," I turned away from him, _I must look terrible_, "I'm sorry, that was really unexpected…." I trailed off, I could feel my blush growing deeper.

"How about a shower?"

"What?"

"You've had a rough day, a shower will be good. Here," Kakashi walked toward the closed door on the kitchen wall I had noticed in my previous overview, and opened it, "there are some fresh towels and," he disappeared into the bedroom and brought out what looked to be a pile of rags, "you can wear these old training clothes of mine until you can buy some more things of your own."

"Oh, um, thanks." I felt a little awkward about the prospect of wearing his clothes.

Kakashi strolled up to me, placed the 'clothes' in my arms and strolled right out of the apartment.

"Huh, I guess I wasn't the only one that felt awkward." I puttered into the small bathroom.

I woke up the next morning in Kakashi's warm bed. Staring up at the ceiling, I lazily followed the patchy light pattern caused by the shadow of a tree with my eyes. _I feel comfortable here. Maybe I can stay, for a little while. They already know who I am, what I am, maybe I can even work with them, help people, attempt to redeem myself, somehow._ I sighed and rolled over to face the desk. Kakashi was leaning in the chair reading his orange book.

I shrieked and jumped with surprise which caused me to snowball off the other side of the bed ending with a dull thud. As I struggled to free myself from the tangle of sheets, I heard a low rumble of a chuckle coming from Kakashi's direction.

"Why the hell are you laughing? This is your fault!" I yelled through the sheets as I managed to entangle myself even more. "Now help me out of this!"

I was still squirming when he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "Hey, too fast!" I stumbled, falling full force into him. Kakashi grunted in surprise and we tumbled to floor in flurry of limbs and bed linens. It was my turn to laugh, I had Kakashi pinned underneath me.

"Wow, you did a terrible job at helping." I was still laughing as I tried to push myself off him. "Oi, you need to actually be helpful this time, we're both tangled up."

"Well maybe if you weren't so clumsy." Despite this comment, I could tell he was still amused.

As he rolled, I tried to slide, "Wait!"

"No don't do that!"

"Stop moving!" Kakashi pushed me down, it was his turn to be on top. Both our breathing had inadvertently become heavier. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest against my body. My cheeks gained that increasingly familiar warmth with his face so close to mine. I felt Kakashi's breathing slow as his weight pressed against me, crushing me ever so slightly against the hard wood flooring. His face moved closer, I felt his hot breath on my face grow more haggard as my blush deepened.

"Kakashi" I breathed softly as my hands slid slowly up his arms. The soft cotton of his masked nose brushed my bare one.

"HEY SANRIA!" Naruto yelled through the front door and the rest of the apartment.

Kakashi and I were pulled apart and on our feet before Naruto could bang the second knock. Kakashi left me in the room to change into some day clothes as he went and answered the door to the impatient Naruto.

"Why do you have to be so loud, Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a bored and annoyed tone. I couldn't help smiling to myself.

"Come on Sensei! I want to hang out with Sanria today." Naruto whined.

"The Hokage didn't give you any missions did she?"

"Tsunade Obaachan doesn't want the others to feel useless with giving _all_ the good missions just to me." I could hear Naruto laughing with pride.

_Wow, that kid really is full of himself._ I smiled as I slipped on another one of the dresses that Sakura had given me. This one was a light, rosey pink shade. "Oh, good now when I start turning red in the face I'll match the whole way through." I muttered glumly to myself, still thinking about that 'almost' moment that passed between Kakashi and myself. Slipping on the dress, I had to give an extra tug to get it over my bosom. I looked down, examining this sleeveless skirt's affect with its three top buttons. All buttoned, too tight. I frowned, one unbuttoned and it made me look a little more suggestive than I would've liked. _Figures Sakura had to be smaller than me? This won't help the coming awkwardness at all._ I rolled my eyes and opened the door choosing comfort over modesty.

"Oww!" Naruto was rubbing the back of his head as Kakashi was stuffing his fist back in his pocket.

"What happened?" I asked a little confused.

Naruto and Kakashi looked up and stared at me. I saw Naruto's mouth drop just little as well. The heat rose in my cheeks again. That's been happening a lot lately.

"So, what's up with you Naruto?" I asked, trying to restart my attempt at conversation.

"Um, uh. I was wondering if, um" I noticed a blush tinge his cheeks, "if you wanted to hang out today." He was staring at his toes and still rubbing his head, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't from any lingering pain.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to." I smiled brightly. Anything to leave this apartment and Kakashi's boring eyes. I could tell he was still staring, but I wasn't sure as to where. I hurried past him, quickly slipped on my shoes and ushered the stumbling Naruto out the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Bonds of Hope

**Hallo my wonderful readers! I finally have chapter 6 up! I know, forever and a day later, but it's up and I hope it's enjoyable. I'm trying to throw Kakashi and Sanria into the thick of the story plot so hopefully you'll be on the edge of your seat with anticipation for Chapter 7! My life has slowed into a more calm mode now that I'm in my new apartment and mostly settled. Which means more Chapters! Yay! I'm just as interested as to what will happen with those two as all of you hopefully are. So here it is, extra long for extra enjoyment. Please feel free to express your opinions on the chapter! I'm eager to know!**

CHAPTER 6: Bonds of Hope

Naruto popped back into his hyperactive, energetic self as soon as we started strolling down the street. The venders and shoppers were bustling about. I could feel young and old men giving me a longer than necessary glance as Naruto dragged me through the crowds of people as he prattled on.

"You need to meet the rest of the gang!" He went on, "I know they all wanted to meet you the moment I told them!" The boy really was excited about this.

"Do you mean your friends who need to be pampered by Tsunade-sama?" I smiled, "So you won't show them up all the time right?"

"Hehe, you heard that?" Naruto suddenly looked a little nervous as we stopped next to a teriyaki booth, "Don't tell them, k? Nee-chan?"

I smiled more broadly, "Sure thing, Kiddo. No need to hurt _their_ feelings."

He returned my smile and picked up the pace. Fortunately I was feeling more like myself and could easily keep his stride. Naruto dragged me into an area that looked like it was residential. We finally stopped in front of a large gated complex, very old and traditional, a little stuck up for my taste actually. I read the ornate nameplate displayed on the frame.

"Hyuuga"

"Hyuuga? Who are.." Naruto was yelling at the top of his lungs before I could get anything else out, "HEEYYY!! NEJI!! HINATA!! ARE YOU HOME??!!"

"Naruto!" I smacked the back of his head, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! That's so impolite!" I was a little surprised when a small hideaway door opened within the larger right gate door and a pretty looking girl, about Naruto's age, with long black hair wearing a purple coat with a white hood and sleeves meekly peeked out. She blushed, smiled, and looked down.

"Oh, hhe..hello Naruto-kun." The poor girl seemed at a loss for words beyond managing what she did.

"Oh, hey Hinata." Naruto smiled easily and I watched her blush spread, "Is Neji home too?"

She nodded, her eyes permanently fixed on the gravel in front of her.

"Good," Naruto bounced forward and Hinata automatically melted away from the door to let him pass, "I told everyone to meet us here. Thanks a lot Hinata!"

Hinata, managed an even more pronounced blush over her already red cheeks and kept her eyes trained on her fingers as she fidgeted and tapped them in front of her face while trying to hide a tiny smile. _This girl is completely in love with him. How cute!_ The shy Hinata peeked a glance in my direction and I caught her eyes. She blushed quickly and looked away. I noticed her eyes were white, almost as if she were blind, _must be her kekkei genkai_. I watched as she shuffled away, almost in Naruto's direction but not close enough for him to notice her. _Not that he would've anyway, the boy is the most dense kid I've ever met._

We were only waiting about five minutes when a large crash burst open the doors and in flew a wild looking young man riding a giant dog, another rather large young man with reddish brown hair bounced in after him. A tall blonde was walking in with the only other girl I recognized, Sakura. Another boy wearing an ugly green leotard and a girl with hair buns and a pink Chinese styled blouse followed closely after. The last to file in was a young man with short black hair pulled back and a bored expression plastered across his face.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto was yelling as the group turned to look at us, "This is my friend Sanria."

I got filed through with introductions led by Sakura. Naruto was talking too fast about how _he_ had found me to remember such common courtesies. As she was finishing up introducing me another young man wandered in from somewhere in the house, he was wearing all white with the exception of a black wrap around his waist. _This one must be Neji._ He had the same sightless white eyes as the Hinata girl. I smiled as Sakura introduced Neji to me. "You and your sister have a very fine house." I commented politely.

"What?" Neji looked surprised, "Oh no, Hinata is my cousin."

"Oh." I tactfully managed

"And that's Shino over there," Sakura pointed out the hooded figure standing alone in the shadow of one of the buildings.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, noticing his aloofness from the group.

"Hmm, with Shino?" Sakura looked confused, "No he's fine, he's just quiet."

"Oh," was the only response I seemed to be capable of responding with.

I smiled, a little bored as I leaned against the gate wall, as I watched this group of friends talk and laugh about old times and future plans to make. All of them shared a close bond, a bond of trust. Thinking about what they had, gave me a sharp pang just below my rib cage. _Maybe, I could have that too. Trust. They already know who I am. Maybe._ My thoughts trailed after my new found pinprick of hope like a hungry old horse to a carrot on a string. I could feel the sadness begin to creep into my features the longer I observed. I never noticed who was standing next to me until he spoke.

"What are you thinking?"

I jerked my head towards the speaker, "Oh, hello Kakashi. What are you doing here?" I felt my surprise rise in my cheeks as I realized just how close Kakashi was standing next to me.

"My question was first." I could hear a note of amusement in his voice.

"Nothing special." I shrugged and returned my gaze to the rambunctious group. "My turn."

"I thought I should relieve you of your socializing duties." His amusement was more pronounced. "Let's get something to eat."

"Sure," I turned to discreetly follow him out the Hyuuga complex. _I guess our morning moment is forgotten. For the best I suppose._

***

I ate my remaining skewered meat stick quietly as we walked back to Kakashi's apartment. I paused at his door, expecting him to produce a key but he walked right by and on to the neighboring door. "Surprise," he said in a rather monotone voice, "your new apartment."

He strolled in before I could make a surprised noise. I went after him with my mouth open as I stepped across the doorframe. "Really this is for me?" I felt my mouth curve into an involuntary smile as I looked around. Close to the same set up as Kakashi's but in the reverse, my living room was smaller and my bathroom was accessed only through the bedroom. My bedroom, I was pleased to see, had a small balcony. The whole place was furnished, even the cabinets had dishes. No clothes, though. I couldn't decide if I was disappointed or happy by that little fact. Kakashi had placed himself comfortably on the small sofa and read his familiar orange book as I wandered about. _I wonder what's so interesting about that book._

As I made my way back to further inspect _my_ kitchen, Kakashi stood up as I passed, "I take it you're satisfied with the place?" he still sounded bored.

"Satisfied?" I sounded a little shrilly in my excitement, "I love it!"

I wrapped my arms around Kakashi's neck and laughed lightly, "It's just wonderful. I've never had a place of my own!"

It took about a minute before I realized what I had done; I unclamped myself from his neck and stepped back quickly. My blush rushed hot across my face as flew into the kitchen pretending I was still interested in exploring.

"I'll be next door, of course," he cleared his throat, "if you need anything." I waited to hear the door click softly closed before I dared to pull my nose out of one of the bottom cupboards.

"Wow, I think that was actually more awkward than what happened this morning." I sighed aloud, _I feel like such an idiot when I'm around him! Why can't I be in better control of myself? At least with him of all people I should know better._ I sat on my new floor and rested my head against the clean cupboard door, I sighed again. I looked at my new kitchen clock, "9 o'clock, damn, too early to sleep." I pushed myself off the floor and made my way towards the bathroom when there was a knock at the door. I lazily plodded towards the sound and opened the door to Kakashi holding a box.

He looked a little sheepish, "I forgot about this earlier, but you might want these."

I peeked into the box as he handed it off to me, the clothes Sakura gave me and Kakashi's rags. "Oh hmm, you could be right," I smiled and my blush betrayed me, "good night." I tried to close the door before my face turned into a cherry but his sandaled foot stopped me.

"One more thing," I could see his amusement was back, "the Hokage wants to test you tomorrow, be ready to leave at 8am." He quickly turned on his heel and disappeared into his apartment. I closed my own door with my foot and set about hanging my small pile of hand-me-downs as I concentrated on calming my tomato red face.

******************************************************************************

I woke up with the sun bright in my eyes the next morning and Kakashi's cryptic words buzzing in my head. I got ready fairly quickly and opened my door promptly at 8. Kakashi was not there. I locked up and leaned on the balcony in front of his door and waited. 9 am came and went, I paced around until 10, then I gave up and wandered into the city. I glided through the streets, drifting casually towards the outskirts. I headed across the bridge as I remembered the training grounds that Kakashi took me to for 'self defense' training.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned to see Kakashi glowering at me with his one eye.

"Well, I figured you decided to bail, so I went out by myself," I shrugged and turned back towards the woods. Kakashi was instantly blocking my path.

"I told you to wait for me," he was still glowering.

"No, you said be ready, I was. And I waited for two hours for you." I poked him for added emphasis. "Then I left."

He grabbed my finger and moved my hand away from his chest, "I'm still under orders to watch you." He wrapped his large hand around my curled fist, "You go off on you own again any of the ANBU can mistake you as an enemy. Very few people actually know you're here." He sounded like he was growling rather than talking.

I stiffened under his hard eyes, my good mood utterly killed, and glared back, "Are you threatening me, Kakashi?"

He released his grasp, I could feel the heat of his sigh cross my cheek, "No, that's just how your situation is."

He turned and strolled into the woods, hands shoved casually in his pockets and said as if nothing had happened, "Come on, we're going to be late now."

I took a deep breath and trailed after the silver haired man.

We walked past our 'training site' and deeper into the woods. We finally reached a large clearing surrounded by trees on three sides and a wide river on the fourth. I looked around trying to spot anyone hidden in the trees. I focused on the vibrations coming through the earth; I narrowed my focus to concentrate on specific vibrations created by human movement. _There_. I found four vibrations directly across from us, three I knew: Tsunade-sama, Naruto, and Sakura. The fourth, I was unfamiliar with but I suspected I would find out very shortly.

Kakashi stopped in the middle of the field and I waited a few paces behind him. Tsunade-sama strode out from the sheltering trees and approached us with Naruto, Sakura, and a man in a green leotard. I bit my lip to keep from smiling as I took in this new character's attire. Besides the ugly leotard the man had a bowl haircut and very bushy eyebrows. He reminded me of one of Naruto's friends, _I bet he's related to that Rock Lee kid._ His whole demeanor overflowed with optimistic confidence. _He must think he's up there with the wonder of sliced bread._ I bit my lip harder and swallowed back my laugh.

"Why hello there," the newcomer flashed a smile at me, my jaw hurt from betraying my amusement, "I am Might Gai, the Leaf Village's taijutsu extraordinaire."

I gawked involuntarily at his introduction, "Um, nice to meet you." I had to focus on keeping my face passive. My stomach started to hurt from the strain.

"Good," Tsunada-sama smiled, it seemed a little wicked to me, "Now you've met your other opponent."

"Huh? Other, how many people are you going to make me fight."

Her wicked smile pricked a little wider, "Just two, Kakashi and Gai."

"What?" Kakashi and I asked in unison. _I guess he wasn't expecting that twist._

"Sanria, I know you're rusty with you skills," completely ignoring our shock, "but I believe this will be the fastest way to prepare you for missions."

"Wow. How thoughtful of you." I gritted my teeth.

The Hokage laughed at me and began walking back to the tree line. Sakura obediently followed and Naruto lingered behind, he looked upset.

"What up with you Naruto?"

The Hokage stopped and glared at Naruto as he answered my question, "I wanted to fight, this would be great training for me." He turned to Tsunade-sama pleadingly.

"Naruto!" She growled.

Sakura was already ahead of her master. She grabbed Naruto by the neck in a one handed strangle hold and hauled him into the woods.

Tsunade-sama huffed angrily and turned back to the three of us, "Get on with it whenever you're ready. Anything goes."


	7. Chapter 7: A Battle for Trust

**Okay, so I totally skipped my boring homework to finish this chapter! I hope you guys like it - it was super difficult! All those descriptive words, ack! Back to the point: please read and review!! I'm curious for your feedback!**

CHAPTER 7: A Battle for Trust

I took a deep breath eyeing my two opponents. Goofy and Bored seemed to be sizing me up as well. Gai seemed confident about the fight or happy, I couldn't really tell. Kakashi's gaze became colder the longer he looked at me. _This is uncomfortable, I don't like fighting. Great ninja I'll be._ I rolled my eyes and slid my hand over my bracelet to activate my armor. Kakashi instantly disappeared from my vision. I felt the cold blade of a kunai knife against my throat.

"Are you really going to make it this easy for me?" Kakashi smirked at my slow movements. The bracelet had already stretched to cover my throat.

"I'm just letting you warm up." I smiled it was my turn to be gone in an instant.

I was a runner by nature, living with my adoptive mother I learned to use my extra abilities to keep up with her and her sons' speed. I felt the swell of wind around my legs as jumped to a safe distance from the two men. My suit completely enveloped me; my head was the only exposed part. _Well, I'm not hunting or running, only a training exercise, nothing too serious; remember that._ I narrowed my focus on the elements, taking hold of the flow of energy coursing through each one: earth, wind, water, and fire. I saw Gai out of the corner my eye flash at a speed even greater than Kakashi's. I narrowly dodged his whirlwind of a kick. Kakashi is already on my left, coming at me with a low blow. My wind pushes me high in the air and I flip closer towards the river.

"You boys are too slow" I yell teasingly, "let's try something new." I could feel my excitement growing with my anticipation.

My right foot forward, I take an easy crouch position. "Haha," Gai laughed back, "the spirit of youth at its finest!"

He charges me first, fist ready for a punch, I deflect it but feel the force behind his fist as it wizzes dangerously close to my head. I return the punch and he blocks, grabs and hurls me towards Kakashi who's ready with a downward kick, I twist and he grazes my hip. I hit the dirt with a grunt. _Okay, let's play rough!_ Kakashi's ready for a second attack as I roll back to my feet. I soften the earth and dive under, closer to the trees I pop back above the surface, cross step and launch a huge earth pile at Gai, my closer opponent, with a swift kick. He bounces back, surprised. Kakashi's hands move in a blur forming some jutsu. He smacks his hand on the earth and it cracks and rumbles beneath his hand and it travels quickly towards me. The chasms threaten to swallow me but I launch the earth under my feet upwards and fling myself towards Kakashi. I use the wind to increase my speed and I blow a torrent of wind with my kick at him. The blow crushes a satisfyingly large dent into the clearing but I couldn't tell if Kakashi took the hit. _Damn, too much dust! Ugh, here comes Gai. _

Gai's suddenly next to me in a mid whirl kick, _shit he's faster than I thought!_ The only thing I could do was throw up my arms and brace for impact. His kick connected with a loud crack and the landscape spins past me until I finally make contact with cold and wet, the river.

"Oh man, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." I groan as I regain my feet a little slowly in the shallow water of the river's edge.

The instant I regain my focus, I feel the pressure and currents of the water change around my ankles just before all the water is sucked from behind me. I turn to see where it went, glancing Kakashi in a very focused pose yards down standing on the river, my gaze is swept away from his figure to the giant wall of water falling straight for me. I feel a small smile creeping across my face just as the wall hits. I easily roll the water around myself like a globe, hiding in the force of the larger wave. Having the water around me, I could feel the charka vibrations Kakashi was emitting to stay on top of the water. The water wall is starting to dissipate as the seconds tick by, _try and dodge this one Kakashi_. I focus the water that's protecting me into a spiral aimed at my silver haired opponent. I launch it at lightning speed. His charka vibrations falter as my water makes contact as the remnants of his attack falls harmlessly around me.

My smile widens, "Haha."

I can tell the three of us are coming to a stand still, I glance at an angry yet curious Kakashi. His forehead protector is level and his left eye is a bright red. _I wonder what his eye does? Why does he cover it? _ Gai looks a little bewildered but otherwise ready for another round. I could feel the bruises throbbing from his kick.

"How?" Kakashi is furious, "How can you use so many elements and not even one hand sign?

_Great, even Gai is glaring at me now. There goes my new trust level down the hole._ I sigh, I have no idea how I should explain that I'm some sort of freak of nature and not send my new friends screaming into the hills. "Uh, well. Hmm…" I know I'm stalling, the first time this day my heart rate's increasing and sinking at the same time, "I, uh, I'm" _a freak, a monster?_

"Fine." Kakashi growled, he raised his hands and performed a complex sequence of hand signs at lightning speed.

I don't know if he said anything after that, I lost interest. I felt one of _his_ minions near by. _Maderi, God I hate that monster! He's found me again!_ I focused all of my concentration on where it was hiding. Only then did I feel the heat of the fireball hurtling towards me in the river. My anger flared up in an instant with this new distraction, "I'm not going to run anymore!"

I called up an intense amount of wind around my right arm and sliced through the ball of flame. Kakashi and Gai were still on the other side dodging the remnants of my counterattack, I no longer cared what they were doing; my focus was on the creature. I called for my armor to cover my face and head, _this was my war; one of us will die, but no one else._ I waited in the water, the thing was spreading his vibrations. I couldn't pin down his location. I felt Gai's vibrations make a sharp left and travel in a wide arc towards my location and the creature's spiked. _There! That thing is going after Gai! Damnit!_ I could hear the metallic ting of his kunai as he pulled it out ready to use against me. The creature burst from the trees aimed directly for Gai's throat with its razor sharp talons. I charge Gai with all my speed and knock him from the creature's path. A searing pain shoots across my back as we both tumble across the field. I hear shocked noises coming from the woods. _Tsunade-sama, she must've seen it._ My mask peels away from my face to help seal the wound on my back. I'm already crouched low to the ground in front of Gai. I hear what I assume to be a peel of laughter, it sounds more like glass scraping against a stone.

"I've found you, my Lady." The creature hisses through his jagged black teeth. This monster Maderi sent is mutilated and black as burnt wood. Its talons are three in number on each hand and extend about two feet each. His body is small and jagged, with pieces of blackened sharp bone protruding from its joints.

"Why won't you come home?" it sounded like it giggled, "My Master misses you. After I eat these humans, we can leave. What do you say?"

It bared its teeth and swivled its head to look at Tsunade-sama behind it. "She could be first."

"The people of Konoha are not involved. You will not touch them." It swivled back to me, smiling; I went on, "I remember you," I said his name in a slow hiss, "Kai Mehio."

Mehio returned the hiss, baring his teeth. "Mehio, I knew you before you looked like this. Before Maderi took you." I spat his name. "Don't do this. There are great doctors here, they can help return you to what you were."

He hesitated, I slowly stood up. "You can break free from Maderi, I did." I felt the pain of the memories creep into my heart. "Please Mehio," I began my plea again.

"She speaks the truth." Tsunade-sama took a careful step forward. "I can see what I can do for you if you're…"

Mahio interrupted her with a hideous growl and lunged. I was faster; I took a step forward with my right foot and thrust my right arm with my middle and forefinger extended forward and aimed at Mehio. Less than a second passed as a deafening crack rattled the air in the field. Kai Mehio was dead in a steaming heap two yards from where the Hokage stood. I sighed and shook the smoke from my hand. Avoiding all the eyes now on me, I walked slowly up to the body of Mehio. I opened my palm and a burst of white flame engulfed his body, reducing it to ashes within a few minutes.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" The Hokage was beyond fury and shaking me by my shoulders. I hung limply in her strong hands as she waited for a response.

"I can't say." Tsunade-sama's grip tightened. I winced.

My soul had shriveled in me again, such a close reminder with Mehio. "You don't want me to say," I paused, "Ma'am."

She pushed me away from her; I didn't bother to catch myself as I fell to the ground. She sighed and rubbed her head as I glanced furtively at the circle of faces: Sakura looked worried, Gai was grave yet confused, Naruto was full of pity, and Kakashi; Kakashi was completely blank. The one person's thoughts I wanted to know and I saw nothing in him. I shuffled slowly to my feet and was answered by a fist to my face knocking me hard on my butt.

"Keep you ass down!" the Hokage fumed, "You are a member of this village now and you will never go against a threat to this village with out my knowledge and express consent!"

My mouth drops open a little as I let her words sink in. _A member? She still wants to keep me?_

I shake my head, "What? But why? I'm a monster, with an army of monsters chasing after me." I sigh, rubbing my sore chin as I stand back up slowly, still keeping an eye on Tsunade-sama's fists. "Mehio was captured, tortured, and mutilated by Maderi and his scientists. He was human once. His abilities were unique as are mine; however they were fairly weak. Maderi felt it necessary to incorporate some," I paused at the memory of Maderi explaining it precisely the same way, "improvements to Mehio's physical capabilities."

I straighten and place my hands behind me, "I was his prized weapon, Maderi will do anything to get me back. More like Mehio will pursue me and kill anyone who gets in the way. I am a danger to Konoha and I will leave immediately to spare you from any more of my troubles."

I started to turn away when Naruto grabbed my arm, "Shut up and stop acting like this! You're my friend and I'll never let anyone take you! You're not the monster, that Maderi guy is and I'll make sure he's a bloody pulp if I ever get my hands on him."

Naruto's face was angry and sad all at once, I sigh and remove his hand, "Naruto, you don't know…"

"I know! I know about being thought a monster and getting cold eyes. I have a monster in me! But I'm not one and neither are you!" Naruto was so angry he was trembling.

I gawked at his seriousness, "Naruto." I raised my hand to his forehead and pushed up his head protector so I could touch his skin. I felt his charka flow through his body, then I felt it, a different charka; darker, more sinister than anything I'd felt before. I cut the connection between us, "You imprison the Kyuubi." I smile sadly, "I guess you do know."

Naruto answered my smile with a fierce wide one. I rest my hand on his shoulder, "You have such a deep kindness in you Naruto dear. Very few have such a gift." I turn my gaze back to the Hokage, "You know what Maderi is capable of; are you still willing to allow me asylum despite the risk?"

Naruto glared at me for my persistence in trying to get kicked out as I waited for the Hokage's answer. "You know my decision Sanria. You are one of my Shinobi now and therefore my responsibility. Keep your focus to missions and the protection of Konohagakure. I will deal with Maderi." Her glare darkened on his name. She started walking back toward the village, "Sakura attend to their injuries and meet me back at my office."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" Sakura bowed and turned to us, "who wants to go first?" she asked brightly. All my tension relaxed with the closing of this long day and in return the pain of Mehio's wound flaired up. I doubled over in pain as a fresh rush seared through my back. To my surprise, Kakashi was instantly at my side supporting my weight as my knees buckled beneath me.

Sakura instantly took charge, "Lay her down so I can get to her back. Sanria, can you remove your armor enough for me to get to the wound?"

Kakashi began to lower me but I shook my head, "No, just take me over to the river, might as well see my only peaceful trick." I tried to stand and almost swayed except for Kakashi holding me firm in my place. My suit kept me from leaking out visibly but was no help in stopping the blood loss, my adrenalin quit when my nerves relaxed. I smiled weakly at the worried faces, "if I pass out before I get there, feel free to jump in and save me Sakura, okay?"

She nodded, still worried. Kakashi glared down at me for a moment then picked me up carefully and walked me towards the river. "Oh, thanks Kakashi, you didn't have to do that you know."

He chuckled, "You could barely stand, what makes you think you can hobble the distance to the river."

I laughed weakly and peeked at his face, he looked tired as well. He had slid his head protector back into place so I couldn't get a good look at his red eye. _Well, it doesn't seem like he hates me, since he's carrying me and all. I guess this is good?_

He set me gently on my feet on the river's edge. I cautiously pushed myself forward and sunk to my knees, waist deep in the water. I turn my body to avoid exposing my back to Kakashi and the others, I remove the armor surrounding the injured area. I begin to focus a current of water around my hands, I center my thoughts on restoring the damaged area on the cellular level. The water around my hands glow faintly against the dark waters of the evening river. The freshly glittering water separates from my hands and travels around to the wound. I sit very still as I focus reconnecting the blood vessels, the tendons, the muscular tissue, and finally the skin. The wound is deep and there's poison, I carefully pull it out with the used healing water and pull up to rotate around my left hand to prevent any of the poisoned purple black water away from contaminating the river. About an hour later I complete my repairs. I turned my attention to the poison, careful to avoid drips, I shape it with my hands and condense it into an orb and freeze it solid. I toss it into the grass, I can't quite stand without the support of both my hands. Not that I needed it, Kakashi was by my side again, lifting me and holding me firmly by the waist.

"Thanks" I mumbled, I release my armor to curl comfortably around my wrist. I can feel the breeze through the tear in my shirt, the only evidence left of the wound. _I still can't figure out this bracelet, it fits so perfectly yet it doesn't destroy my clothes. Oh well, it works somehow._

Kakashi walks me back to Sakura where she's healing Gai's cuts and Naruto's lying next to her in the grass.

"See, all better." I smile as Sakura looks at me concerned.

"I'll be the judge of that." She stomps over and lifts the back of my shirt, Kakashi moved to face me, still holding my arms to keep me stable. "Not even a scar, in fact you don't have any whatsoever."

I shrug, "it's quite efficient if I get to the injury quickly." I'm staring at Kakashi's collar and covered throat as I talk. He's standing so close I can feel his warm breath. My face is becoming dangerously warm, "am I clear doctor? I'm kinda tired."

"Yes, you're fine. How about you Sensei?"

"Nothing a good rest won't cure. Goodnight Sakura." He turned me to hold by his side again and nodded, "Naruto, Gai."

"Our battle today was great practice Sanria, we should do it again some time." He flashed a sparkly smile at me, "and Kakashi, we will see who wins the next round."

Kakashi just stares at Gai for a minute, "Whatever."

I nod, confused, "Goodnight guys."

Kakashi and I turn and walk slowly into the woods and back toward the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

****Okay so that was my very first action descriptive packed chapter! Please R&R!! By the way, my ideas for Sanria's fighting abilities are from that fabulous show: AVATAR: The Last Airbender. Yes I mooched, but it's just so cool I felt the irresistable urge to put it in - Fanfiction after all. -.-;; I have to come up with something for chapter 8, but hopefully I'll have have a stroke of genius layed out this weekend. Papers to 'write', tests to fail, you know all that stuff that gets in the way of writing, bleh! Have a great week! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8: Truth

**So this one's short and sweet. I know it's been a while, but I finally had inspiration to write! A small spurt yes, but a spurt nonetheless. Let me know what you think!**

CHAPTER 8: Truth

It felt like I was asleep for a week. I peeked over my comfortable pillow at the light covering the balcony, a deep gold melted over the plain floor and my sparse, simple desk. "Must be pretty late in the day, I wonder how long I've been asleep." I thought lazily out loud.

"You've only been asleep for most of today."

I shot up and glared at Kakashi leaning casually against the door in my small room. "Haven't you ever heard of boundaries?" I snapped.

He chuckled and moved to my desk chair, straddling it to face me blankly staring. I glared and kept my lower half carefully covered; my lack of pajama bottoms prevented my escape from my uncomfortably tiny room and the habitually annoying Kakashi.

I tried to wait patiently, determined not to give him the satisfaction of making me start the conversation. I waited, fumed, waited, and gave up.

"What do you want? Or should I change my locks now to keep you from doing this again?" I folded my arms and glared.

His uncovered eye crinkled with his smirky response. "You should really think of me as your parole officer, I'll be making regular visitations so don't waste your money on new locks. They wouldn't slow me down in the least bit."

I snorted, "Just get to your point already."

Ignoring me, he continued, "Your hair looks cute, kind of like a wild bird's nest." I involuntarily blush as I pat down my traitorous hair. "and my sweat shirt is a great compliment."

"Just shut it Kakashi," I snapped irritably as my blushed burned, "Say what you have to or get out."

"Fine, fine, no need for drama," he waved offhandedly, "I want to know how you fought with so many elements? Even my Sharingan couldn't pick up your method." His mood suddenly changed to a severe one.

"Sharingan? Is that your left eye?"

He nodded curtly, his stare becoming ever more intense. "Well?"

"Oh, right" I pulled on my bed mussed hair, "um, I don't actually know. I've just always been able to do it, not well at first but training and those three years…" I trailed off at the memory of my enslavement.

Kakashi was suddenly in front of me, he yanked me off the bed and held me to his face. "Stop your lying." He growled as he held me in place by my arms. "It impossible to be a user of all five!"

His sudden anger frightened me for an instant, then it mutated into my own anger, "What do you want me to say? Give me a fresh dialogue to go by because obviously the truth doesn't suit you. I told you that I just do it. There's nothing else to it."

"There has to be something else!" He yelled and shook me, as if to rattle out the truth.

I instantly sent out a small electrical current over the surface of my body in defense of Kakashi's actions. He gasped and dropped his grip, my weight startled the floor and it shrank away until my knees smacked the surface. My hurt at his accusations began to push its way through to my eyes. I blinked hard and glared up at Kakashi. His hands were still up where he was holding me, but he stood shocked against the wall, staring at me.

I shook my head trying to calm my own shakiness, "I know I'm not normal. Hell, I was raised by a mythical giant tiger. That's definitely out of any parameters of normalcy I know of. The fact that my family was even allowed to associate with her kind at all…" The hot tears splattered my hand as I gasped in what was left of my words. I punched the floor and stood up. I pushed Kakashi as he came towards me. "Who the hell do you think you are, Kakashi!" I yelled, "Why the hell would I lie to you now? You know everything! What's the point? I have nothing."

I stopped, I let my whole body shut down and I stood there, staring at nothing I stopped caring what he did next. _What a horrible day this turned out to be._ I barely notice Kakashi move until he was suddenly next to me, his arms wrapping around my shoulders. "I would say you have me, but that's a little cheesy." He said softly into my hair. I smiled weakly and rested my head on his chest.

"Yeah it is." I can only manage a whisper in our cheesy moment, "Just don't get angry when I give weird explanations. I'm not that good with giving creative excuses on the spot."

I catch his responding chuckle and laugh with him. "I didn't think you had a corny side, Kakashi."

"Don't tell anyone, or I'll make you pay through your nose." He squeezed his arms around me tighter.

I smiled and let my arms curve around his back, _he's not letting me go again._ "So are you like this with every girl you meet or just the ones you catch in their underwear?"

"What?" Kakashi squeezed me to him and looked down, past my shoulder. "Ah." He was still looking so I smacked his back, "Sorry, I didn't really notice."

"What-ever."

Kakashi leaned me back and held my chin, "You should probably get dressed."

I smiled and he kissed me.

**Aww! So I'm trying to work in the "love story" if you have any special wishes - throw 'em at me and I'll see if they'll work!! R&R!!**


End file.
